Un soir de Saint-Valentin
by Lyra Verin
Summary: OS réalisé dans le cadre d'un concours sur FB. Soir de Saint-Valentin, quelques années après la guerre, Drago doit accompagner sa mère lors d'une soirée costumée. Dramione. DMHG. Rating K


**Bonjour/Bonsoir, c'est selon !**

Je vous avais parlé d'un concours sur la page Facebook "Dramione, Drarry, tout un univers" pour la Saint-Valentin... Concours que j'ai lamentablement perdu... bouhouhou... N'empêche que moi, bah j'aime bien mon histoire donc je vous la partage quand même, na !

Y avait deux photos imposées (Drarry ou Dramione... je vous laisse deviner ce que j'ai choisi, ah ah) et tout une série de mots à caser : train, orange, mélodie, pays, botruc, fromage, réveil. Entre 1000 et 3000 mots.

La photo inspirant cette histoire est celle qui l'illustre... je ne sais donc malheureusement pas d'où elle vient.

Bref, même si cette histoire n'a pas eu trop de succès sur Facebook, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Un soir de Saint-Valentin**

La tête négligemment appuyée contre la fenêtre, Drago Malefoy regardait le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyageait en **train** mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le faisait comme un simple Moldu. Lors des procès des Mangemorts qui avaient suivis la défaite de Voldemort, il avait été jugé coupable de collaboration active avec des circonstances atténuantes. Il avait ainsi échappé à la prison mais se retrouvait privé de baguette pour cinq longues années. Enfin, plus que trois à présent, près de deux ans s'étant écoulés depuis la chute du Lord.

C'est donc pourquoi il se retrouvait aujourd'hui à devoir traverser le **pays** sans magie, inconfortablement installé sur ces hideuses banquettes **orange**. La **mélodie** caractéristique annonçant un message du chef de train retentit. Il arrivait enfin à Londres et allait pouvoir retrouver sa mère.

Narcissa Malefoy avait également échappé à Azkaban grâce à l'intervention de Potter. Enfin, c'était la version officielle. Ça aurait été absurde de la condamner alors que sans elle, le Saint-Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier aurait été achevé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago poussa un soupir et se releva pour descendre du wagon et vit, avec surprise, que sa mère l'attendait sur le quai.

Il jeta négligemment un coup d'œil vers le panneau indiquant la voie 9 ¾ et une bouffée de souvenirs le submergea. Heureusement, sa mère le tira bien vite de ses sombres pensées :

\- Drago, mon chéri ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !

\- Bonjour mère. Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi, la salua-t-il tout en l'enlaçant.

Ce n'était pas vraiment dans leurs habitudes de montrer de telles effusions sentimentales en public mais les choses avaient bien changées depuis que son père était emprisonné.

\- As-tu fait bon voyage ? lui demanda-t-elle avec affection.

\- Horrible. Les trains moldus sont vraiment inconfortables, ronchonna-t-il.

Heureusement, il avait fait un trajet direct entre Oxford et Londres et n'y avait donc pas passé plus d'une heure mais l'idée qu'il aurait pu simplement transplaner le rendait légèrement amer.

\- Tu n'as pas pris ton costume pour ce soir ? lui demanda Narcissa, voyant qu'il n'avait pas de bagages.

\- Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de le froisser et j'ai pensé que tu aurais de toute façon tout prévu, lui rétorqua-t-il en souriant.

\- Tu me connais trop bien ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet, mère. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ?

Narcissa lui tendit son bras qu'il serra doucement et ils transplanèrent.

La journée en compagnie de sa mère passa relativement rapidement. Ils échangèrent sur leurs vies respectives : Drago travaillant comme préparateur de potions à Oxford, seul travail ne nécessitant pas l'utilisation de baguette dans le domaine et Narcissa multipliant les œuvres de charité afin de racheter l'honneur de sa famille au sein de la société sorcière.

Elle avait par ailleurs organisé un gala de bienfaisance pour le soir-même, celui de la Saint-Valentin, dont les bénéfices seraient reversés au Service de pathologie des sortilèges de Sainte Mangouste.

Ce gala était la raison de la présence de Drago à Londres. Lucius ayant écopé d'une peine de 15 ans d'emprisonnement, sa mère était seule et le sorcier l'accompagnait à ce genre de festivités dès qu'il le pouvait. Il lui devait bien ça. C'était après tout grâce aux actes de sa mère que leur nom n'était pas aussi dénigré qu'il aurait dû l'être.

En fin d'après-midi, Narcissa s'excusa auprès de son fils pour aller se préparer. Drago se dirigea à contrecœur vers son ancienne chambre où il pourrait trouver la tenue que lui avait préparée sa mère. Il n'aimait pas revenir dans son ancienne maison, trop de mauvais souvenirs y étant présents.

Une fois dans sa pièce il vit, étalé sur son lit, le costume qu'il porterait d'ici quelques minutes. Il sourit en se disant que sa mère le connaissait vraiment trop bien. Il s'agissait d'un sombre costume anthracite accompagné d'une chemise gris clair, assortie à ses yeux et d'une cravate vert bouteille. Un loup du même vert était déposé juste à côté. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une soirée masquée.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain afin de se doucher et de se raser. Il s'habilla rapidement et, son masque à la main, redescendit dans la bibliothèque afin d'y attendre sa mère. Hors de questions qu'il pénètre dans le petit salon ou n'importe quelle autre pièce où Voldemort avait eu ses habitudes. Heureusement, il avait toujours déserté le lieu où le jeune sorcier se rendait, lui permettant ainsi de garder un havre de paix dans cette demeure qu'il haïssait tant.

Sa mère le rejoignit rapidement, très élégante dans une longue robe noire. Ses seuls artifices étaient composés d'une parure d'émeraudes assorties à son propre masque.

\- Tu es divine, la salua-t-il en prenant sa main.

\- Merci mon chéri ! répondit-elle en riant. Tu es très élégant. Je suis ravie de constater que je vise toujours aussi juste te concernant !

Elle resserra l'emprise de sa main sur la sienne et ils transplanèrent vers la salle de réception où aurait lieu le gala.

.

.

Les invités n'étant pas encore arrivés, Narcissa voltigeait d'une personne à l'autre afin de régler les derniers détails. Pendant ce temps, Drago observait les lieux : de superbes tentures de velours carmin ornaient les murs par-dessus des miroirs majestueux. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient bardés d'argent, évitant ainsi de donner à la pièce une allure trop « Gryffondor ». De nombreuses tables drapées de blanc et agrémentées de centres de table argent et carmin étaient disposées tout autour d'une immense piste de danse. Le plafond était visiblement enchanté, dispensant une douce lueur laiteuse et de petits angelots voletaient discrètement à travers la pièce, répandant quelques pétales de roses qui embaumaient l'espace avant de disparaître.

\- Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda Narcissa tirant ainsi son fils de sa contemplation.

\- C'est très réussi, mère, comme toujours. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup de goût.

Sa mère lui rendit un tendre sourire et s'excusa pour aller accueillir les premiers invités.

Bien qu'ils soient masqués, Drago les reconnut tout de suite : des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, deux tignasses rousses et une brune. La bande à Potter venait visiblement de débarquer. Il soupçonnait grandement la brune d'être Hermione Granger même si ses cheveux semblaient exceptionnellement domptés.

Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'elle avait témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès, affirmant qu'il avait volontairement fait semblant de ne pas les reconnaître lors de leur capture par les rafleurs. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'en remercier ni de lui demander pourquoi elle était intervenue. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, loin de là, mais il aurait aimé comprendre sa prise de position. Après tout, sans ce témoignage, sa sentence aurait certainement été pire qu'une privation de baguette.

Peu à peu, la salle se remplit de nombreux sorciers. Ils étaient tous masqués mais Drago en reconnu certains. Parmi ses anciens camarades, il vit Blaise Zabini et alla le saluer :

\- Salut Zabini.

\- Salut Malefoy ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Ça fait un moment qu'on ne te croise plus trop dans le coin, répondit le sorcier.

\- En effet, je vis et travaille sur Oxford à présent. Et je limite mes déplacements… c'est moins facile sans baguette…

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Un léger malaise s'installa, Blaise en profita pour chaparder un toast au **fromage** sur un plateau qui voletait près d'eux.

\- Et toi, tu deviens quoi ?

\- Études de droit. D'ailleurs…

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'une sorcière :

\- Zabini ! Je te cherchais !

\- Grangie ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? répondit le jeune homme, intrigué.

\- Je me demandais si tu avais reçu tes résultats… les profs nous ont annoncé ça pour la première quinzaine du mois, on est déjà le 14 et…

\- Sérieusement, Grangie, t'es pas en train de me parler des résultats de nos partiels blancs à une soirée comme celle-ci ? la coupa Blaise.

Drago ricanna et la sorcière se tourna vivement vers lui.

\- Un problème, Malefoy ? grinça-t-elle.

\- Par du tout, Granger. C'est rassurant de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas, répondit-il, moqueur.

Elle le regarda, légèrement hautaine avant de détourner le regard, ce qui amusa beaucoup Drago.

\- Oh allez, _Grangie,_ fais pas la tête, la soirée est trop agréable pour ça.

Elle se détendit visiblement et leur fit un sourire :

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Zabini.

\- Non, je ne les ai pas encore reçus non plus, souffla-t-il, mais respire ! Tu sais très bien que tu as tout réussi !

\- Moui… Enfin bon. Messieurs, excusez-moi et passez une bonne soirée !

Drago la regarda s'éloigner d'eux, la démarche sûre. Elle était particulièrement élégante dans sa robe blanche et argent qui avait l'air si douce à toucher…

\- Malefoy ?

\- …

\- Malefoy ?

\- …

\- MALEFOY !

Les claquements des doigts de Blaise devant ses yeux eurent l'effet d'une vraie sonnerie de **réveil** pour le sorcier blond.

\- Oui ? Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu cries ?

\- Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Ça fait un moment que j'essaie d'attirer ton attention !

\- Ah bon ?

\- En parlant d'attirance… Grangie est célibataire, tu sais…

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça ? demanda le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

\- Genre, tu n'étais pas en train de la reluquer ?

\- Pas plus que ça non…

\- Arrête va, elle est à tomber ! Faut dire que comparée à toutes les autres présentes ce soir… La moitié ressemble à un niffleur, avec tous les bijoux qu'elles portent et l'autre tend plus vers le **botruc** … T'as l'impression que tu pourrais les casser juste en les faisant danser.

\- Pansy sait-elle que tu reluques les autres femmes comme ça ? demanda Drago.

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais elle n'est pas là ce soir et tu ne vas pas me balancer, si ?

\- Ne me tente pas, railla le sorcier.

\- Drago ? intervint Narcissa. Me ferais-tu le plaisir d'aller inviter la jeune Greengrass à danser ? Elle ne connaît personne et à l'air de s'ennuyer.

Drago soupira mais, ne pouvant rien refuser à sa mère, il alla trouva la jeune femme sous le regard moqueur de Blaise.

Il dansait avec Astoria depuis à peine cinq minutes qu'il ne pensait déjà qu'à une seule chose : s'échapper.

La jeune femme était particulièrement insipide et passait son temps à glousser chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient ou qu'il la touchait… ce qui était un peu inévitable en dansant. Il prétendit rapidement devoir aller aux toilettes pour s'esquiver.

Sur le chemin, il vit une porte entrouverte et pénétra dans la pièce. Il y faisait très calme, les bruits de la réception s'estompant. Un piano y trônait en plein milieu. Il s'en approcha distraitement et laissa ses doigts parcourir le clavier.

Il se laissa peu à peu porter par le calme et ses mains commencèrent à improviser un morceau assez nostalgique. Il n'avait pas joué depuis longtemps mais son corps semblait garder la mémoire des notes.

Perdu dans la musique, il n'entendit pas une personne entrer dans la pièce et ne prit conscience de sa présence que lorsqu'elle s'installa à ses côtés. Surpris, il releva la tête vers la jeune femme et fut surpris en la reconnaissant… le loup rouge masquant son visage faisait particulièrement ressortir ses yeux bruns si caractéristiques.

\- Granger … ?

\- Chuuut… ne t'arrête pas… ce que tu joues est tellement beau ! chuchota la jeune femme. Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano…

-Il y a énormément de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet… répondit-il, tout aussi bas.

\- C'est vrai…

Les yeux de la jeune femme ne quittaient pas ces mains si agiles qui faisaient naître la ballade qui résonnait au plus profond d'elle-même.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Le monde m'oppresse, répondit-elle doucement. Je cherchais un endroit plus calme et j'ai entendu la musique. Et toi ?

\- Ma mère essaie de me coller dans les pattes d'Astoria Greengrass.

Hermione rit, Drago se rembrunit.

\- Oh, ne te vexe pas, Malefoy ! Avoue que cette manie typiquement Sang-Pur est amusante !

\- Ça te va bien de dire ça, rouspéta-t-il. On voit bien que tu n'es pas concernée !

\- Comme quoi, être une Sang-de-Bourbe a aussi ses avantages, n'est-ce pas ? répondit-elle en riant.

\- Ce mot n'est pas joli dans ta bouche, releva-t-il.

\- Il ne l'était pas plus dans la tienne, je te ferais dire !

\- …

\- Mince alors, on dirait que j'ai réussi à faire taire le Grand Drago Malefoy, se moqua Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Granger, répondit-il, vexé.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il arrêta de jouer et la dévisagea. Sans surprise, elle soutint son regard. Elle l'avait toujours fait, à son plus grand agacement.

Auparavant, il pensait qu'elle n'était pas digne d'un tel affront. Ça le mettait hors de lui. Ce soir, il réalisa qu'il la regardait pour la première fois.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, timidement, au bout de plusieurs minutes à se dévisager en silence.

\- Au fait que je t'ai toujours mésestimée…

Hermione ne répondit rien, rougissant furieusement sous le compliment.

\- Finalement, il semblerait bien que les choses changent si tu en arrives à me sortir des trucs pareils… bougonna-t-elle.

\- Et tu n'as rien vu… grommela le jeune homme. Je… Je voudrais te remercier… Je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion mais… pour le procès... Je sais très bien que je ne serais pas libre sans ton intervention…

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement troublée par un tel aveu.

\- Si tu finis aussi par t'excuser de m'avoir insultée toutes ces années, Malefoy, je vais croire que quelqu'un a usurpé ton apparence, se moqua-t-elle finalement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Granger… j'essaie vraiment de… tu sais…

\- Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurais un Malefoy bafouilleur face à moi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru, poursuivit-elle, malicieuse…

-Si tu le prends comme ça… ronchonna-t-il, en se levant.

Hermione se leva à son tour, posant délicatement sa main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de partir :

\- Je suis désolée… Malefoy… Je ne sais pas comment réagir face à un toi… gentil.

\- Je ne suis pas gentil, Granger, se défendit-il. J'essaie juste de te dire ce qui aurait dû être dit il y a un moment déjà…

Et contre toute attente, il baissa la tête, détournant le regard mais ne cherchant pas à se soustraire de l'emprise que la jeune femme avait sur son bras. Il avait l'impression de ne sentir que ça, sa main douce posée sur son poignet.

Il sentit soudainement des doigts frais se poser sur sa joue. Hermione essayait visiblement de capter son regard. Il s'y plongea sans aucune hésitation, subjugué par les paillettes dorées qu'il pouvait y trouver.

La jeune femme approcha ses mains de son loup et le lui retira doucement. La légèreté de ses doigts contre la peau de son visage le faisait frissonner.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup ce que tu essaies de faire, murmura-t-elle tout contre lui.

Il déposa délicatement une main sur sa taille, la rapprochant doucement vers lui. Sa robe était aussi soyeuse qu'il le pensait. Des battements d'ailes envahirent son ventre.

\- Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, si tu savais… soupira-t-il.

La main de la jeune femme caressa délicatement son visage. Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux, essayant visiblement de communiquer leur trouble par ce biais-là. Leur échange fut brusquement interrompu par une voix grave :

\- Hermione ?! HERMIONE ?! Mais t'es où, par Merlin ?!

La jeune femme laissa retomber ses mains et lui sourit tendrement.

\- Il semblerait qu'Harry me cherche…

\- Pourrait-on se revoir ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement en relevant son visage vers le sien.

Contre toute attente, Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et effleura doucement ses lèvres des siennes. Le toucher fut plus léger qu'une brise d'été mais il était bel et bien réel.

\- J'en serais ravie, lui répondit-elle en rougissant. Et bonne Saint-Valentin, Drago.

Puis elle réajusta son masque et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son ami, le laissant seul, submergé par une multitude d'émotions.

* * *

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)


End file.
